


Wolfie

by AcrackinReality



Series: Blurry and Cryptic [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't know, Fi is also mentioned, Gang meets wild fic, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), None of us knew what to title this, Only twice, Ravio and Malon make appearances, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Several POVs, Technically?, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, Twilight but not, Wolfie isn't who you think he is, Wolfie?, alright then!, and then it was Wolfie, but still, got anything else?, hopefully, it just kept going, it'll make sense by the end, nope - Freeform, raised by wolves, rated teen because Legend swears, sure, the conversation literally went like, there are still things that are left unsaid, twice, what should we call this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrackinReality/pseuds/AcrackinReality
Summary: The new kid is a tough nut to crack.Out of all the heroes Time has met on this strange, time-bending journey, this one is the strangest.The Hero of the Wild, or so Fi claims, makes no sense. His mannerisms baffle even Four, one of the most observant of the group. Four seems to know everything. He’s hardly surprised if a hero slips up and reveals something they’ve kept hidden, and by this point, Time believed Four knew about Wolfie, even if he showed no signs of such when Twilight shows up again.Needless to say, the kid’s impressive if he’s got Four scratching his head.
Series: Blurry and Cryptic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002768
Comments: 19
Kudos: 468





	Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> So we're back! Wow! Who knew?
> 
> Anyway, as we said in the tags, this one's long. It just kept going. By page 8 one of us started freaking out, thinking it would never end. (It did, by page 9.)
> 
> **This fic will swap perspectives at the mercy of the narrative. “~~~~~” indicates a change of perspective.**

The new kid is a tough nut to crack. 

Out of all the heroes Time has met on this strange, time-bending journey, this one is the strangest.

The Hero of the Wild, or so Fi claims, makes no sense. His mannerisms baffle even Four, one of the most observant of the group. Four seems to know everything. He’s hardly surprised if a hero slips up and reveals something they’ve kept hidden, and by this point, Time believed Four knew about Wolfie, even if he showed no signs of such when Twilight shows up again.

Needless to say, the kid’s impressive if he’s got Four scratching his head. 

They first met him on a hillside in the kid’s own Hyrule, unknown at the time to the rest of the group of course, when he shot down a banana merchant. Legend was not in a good mood in that particular moment and managed to piss off a passing merchant twice as fast as he would on a normal day. The merchant did a one-eighty, equipping a mask and weapon at lightning speed and clearly going for the kill. Time had confidence in Legend, but he was shocked when, not a second later, the attacker fell face first with an arrow in his back and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind rupees and bananas. The kid stood on the adjacent hillside, bow in hand and staring at Twilight, or in his direction at least. The hood effectively covered his face.

Hylia decided that was the moment they were portaled to Lon Lon Ranch. 

Time was thrilled. The boys could use all the downtime they could get and, right, they have a new member that Malon could spoil. He was definitely a hero now that the portals have pulled him along. Boy does his nickname fit him.

The longer they were at the ranch, the longer they got to know Wild. He doesn’t speak, but occasionally huffs, grunts, or whistles. Time saw him sign to Malon once or twice, but minimally. (Malon, however, claims he can carry entire conversations in sign, but Time and the other heroes have yet to see it.) He never removes the hood either, preventing everyone from reading his expressions during any sort of situation. 

He can be sophisticated at first, giving formal greetings without speaking a single word, and then immediately climb a bookshelf and sit on the top shelf, watching everyone else from below. He leads the horses back to the stables gently and by the reins, but chases the cuccos back to their coup, on all fours even. And he genuinely seemed confused when Sky tried to tell him it wasn’t okay to do that, or however much a head-tilt indicated. How the kid wasn’t attacked during the whole ordeal escapes Time. 

Wild always follows Twilight as well. He never gives any indication that he wants to interact, but he’s always there, shadowing the pup. Their strange relationship is what baffles Time the most. It quite literally formed out of nothing. They all meet Wild, and Wild follows Twilight. Period. Twilight even told him straight one night that Wild freaks him out slightly. Twilight didn’t seem too bothered, however, and has a soft spot for kids, so he’s just letting the kid do whatever. Time, on the other hand, keeps an eye out.

Something isn’t adding up.

~~~~~ 

It was Legend’s turn to be the leader. He was the native Link now.

He led the group to his home, where a teen similar in stature to Legend and in a purple bunny hood greeted him. 

“Do you really live here?”

Wind’s voice conveyed confusion and awe. Legend supposes that ‘cuz Ravio made it look more like a shop than a home. He huffs.

“Yeah. Ravio’s just obsessed with rupees.” Legend points with his thumb to the hylian next to him, the one in the bunny hood.

“Hey!” Ravio’s meek voice cried out in rebuttal. “You’re not much better with magic items.” He glares like a child. Legend, in response, raises an eyebrow. He can hear a few giggles and “True”s. The two stare at each other while the rest of the group return to poking their noses around; all except for Wild, who stands in a corner and stares.

Ravio is the first to break contact, shifting his eyes to the side and lowering his voice, leaning in so only Legend can hear.

“I feel like that guy is staring at me.”

“He usually is.” _Weird it’s not Twilight this time._

“You sound confused. Why?”

“Ah. ‘Cuz he normally follows the ranch hand.” Damn it. Ravio always seems to see through his words like glass.

Legend exhales and raises his voice. “ _Anyways_ , I was thinking of going to town to restock on supplies.” He looks at Wild. As far as he knows, he didn’t like crowds all that much. 

“I’m assuming you’re staying?” A nod. Good. He’s getting better at actively responding. He turns back to the group.

“Anyone who has anything different in mind, speak now, otherwise I’ll drag you to the markets with me.”

Sky is staying since he wants to nap. Figures. Hyrule is staying as well for no verbalized reason, though he gives a quick glance in Wild’s direction. The kid’s too nice for his own good. One wrong move and even Legend’s carefully crafted walls could break. 

“That it? Out we go then.” Legend doesn’t bother holding the door open for the others. He just leaves, knowing they’ll follow. He can hear Ravio bidding them safe travels, as always. The last hero, Warriors, closes the door behind them.

Off to the market then.

**(No bridge. Deal with it.)**

“You seem a lot more relaxed as of late.” Legend can hear the old man. He pauses inspecting arrows to listen.

“Yeah. I no longer feel like I’m constantly being watched.” Talking to the ranch hand huh? He can’t help but hear the subtle relaxed tone in Twilight’s voice.

“Wild’s strange, even by hero standards. Even I can’t deny that.” So Four’s there too huh? He just arrived, judging by how his voice gets louder in increments. Legend sighs. He’s bought the arrows now, and whatever else was on his list. Might as well join.

“Why don’t you tell him to fuck off?”

“What? Why?” Shock. Legend’s not surprised by that. Nonetheless, it still needs to be said. 

“Yeah, that just sounds mean!” Wind is done too it seems, and Warriors is with him. 

They’ve got what they came for. They should head back. Legend is already walking as he responds.

“I’m just saying. I certainly wouldn’t let things bother me without saying anything.”

“I can’t.” _Oh? There’s something else going on here._

“Why not?” _Careful. Don’t lace concern in your words._

“Because…” A sigh. Twilight’s hand twitches. Legend is sure he would be running it through his hair if he weren’t carrying bags. “Because I’ve actually caught his eyes a couple times. He recognizes me. But once he tries to say something, or even sign to me, his eyes go dull and he hides behind his hood. It’s like… there’s something wrong… and…, ” another sigh, “I don’t know anymore.”

Interesting. Legend hums, thoughtful. The others continue but Legend tunes them all out.

So Wild recognizes Twilight, but only somewhat? Or did something happen that caused Twilight to forget? An older Twilight met a younger Wild? That was highly unlikely, though given the old man and ranch hand’s strange relationship, Legend can’t exactly rule it out. The two are awfully close, as if they knew each other already, though he doesn’t know the specifics. He doesn’t know anything, actually; it’s only speculation.

By the time they reach his house, the conversation has already changed to what Hyrule was doing and how Sky’s probably still asleep. They didn’t need to mention Wild. He would be in a corner, or outside. Legend doesn’t really have animals, so the corner was the most likely answer.

What they all opened the door to was silencing.

Sky was nowhere to be seen, most likely still sleeping, but so was Hyrule. He was probably in another room. At the table sat Ravio and Wild. Wild’s ear twitched.

“Sorry I can’t help you.”

Wild shook his head and signed ‘fine.’ Ravio looked confused at his response. _Why was that?_ He turned to face Legend and lit up in recognition. He then scrambled out of the chair and offered to lighten the load. Legend refused, and the ranch hand predictably refused as well. Ravio ended up taking about half off of Time and Wind and followed after Legend to help with inventory. When he passed by Wild however, he stopped.

“If we meet again, be sure to fill me in, okay?”

A nod. Wild put his head on the table and Ravio turned to leave, catching Legend’s gaze.

“What? He’s had quite a life, you know. And he’s got a pool of information.”

_Strange indeed._

~~~~~

They switched Hyrules. Again.

Portaling was disorienting. You would walk on through the swirling void only to plant your foot on nothing, falling through the floor. It shook you to your core and threatened to rip you apart. When it was done, it spit you out from the side, as if you were never falling, but flying instead. Heroes would catch their feet on the ground and roll, often knocking into each other in dazed and nauseous glory. 

The new kid, however, would walk on through with ease every time. He stumbled a bit the first time, but was on two feet regardless. Every portal since he traveled through effortlessly. 

In all honesty, the only thing Twilight could think of that was worse is being ripped to shreds, only to be put back together at the destined location. The kid was a strange one; every day only added something of fascination to his character. 

Twilight had come out of his daze to get a proper look at Wild, who was whipping his head this way and that, flapping his arms ever so slightly. Twilight had gotten quite good at reading Wild, even with the hood hiding most of his face, if he did say so himself. Having the kid follow him 24/7 did help. And what he was doing now conveyed pure joy.

“We in your Hyrule?”

Twilight got several quick nods. At this point, he could see the others beginning to notice Wild’s excitement.

“You seem excited.”

“Well, he did get portaled out without warning.”

It made sense to Twilight. You save a group from an attacker and suddenly you’re portaled to some strange new place with the same strangers you only shared a glance with? Perhaps his reserved behavior did make sense. But after a month or two?

There were still holes in his theory.

One by one, the rest of their group regained their bearings and took in the surroundings. Towering trees were behind them, and in front were a few hills that gave way to a large prairie. Large boulders were sparsely dotted, strangely geometric in shape and jutting out in tilted angles. Wild scrambled up a hillside, taking in his surroundings, it seemed.

And he _**howled**_.

It wasn’t random either. Twilight could recognize the tones. 

_I am here!_

A shift in tone.

_Where are you?_

Twilight was stunned. Never had Wild vocalized… well… anything. He communicated in silent gestures and grunts, occasionally giving a whistle if the situation was urgent enough. But this? Judging by the silence, he could guess the others were in a similar state.

A moment of silence passed.

Two… 

… then three. 

Again, Wild howled. It was louder this time, more frantic, but conveyed the same message.

_WHERE ARE YOU?_

Twilight felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Is he saying anything?” It was Time, his voice barely even a whisper.

“Yeah. He’s looking for someone.” Twilight couldn’t help but notice that his own voice was hoarse. He sounded like a child riding a horse for the first time; scared and distrustful, yet in awe. 

The silence returned. It felt dead and unnatural among the chatty group of nine. Not even the wilderness dared to make a sound with its calling birds or rustling leaves. 

A distant howl shattered the still air. It gave Twilight the chills. It was a familiar voice, yet different enough to belong to a stranger.

_I’m coming._

Sky and Hyrule approached Wild. They were probably going to console him, or ask questions, questions they rarely received answers for. Twilight decided he should join them. He wouldn’t admit it to the others, but he did know what Wild was saying, and he sounded frantic and lost.

Before the three could settle, however, Wild sprang off the hill in a burst of energy and bolted across the field on all four limbs. On the other side, a large black wolf emerged, running straight towards Wild.

“Wolfie?” _Why would Sky think that’s Wolfie?_

“Wolfie!” _No, Wind! I’m Wolfie!_

“Oh yeah! You haven’t met Wolfie have you?” 

“N- No, I haven’t” Twilight was grateful Hyrule didn’t make sense of his stutter.

“This doesn’t make sense. Wild never got this excited over Wolfie before, let alone communicate with him.” Four then started muttering incoherently to himself, trying to decipher the sudden change in behavior. 

Twilight then started running as well, soon catching up to Hyrule and Sky. Wind got a head start over him, and he was quite the runner when he wanted to be, but neither of them could compete with Wild. His stamina is once again proven to be off the charts.

The wolf was definitely not Wofie. When Twilight met Wild in his wolf form, he was still met with a flash of recognition, quickly followed by that dull and empty gaze. The wolf was also bigger and darker, almost black; why didn’t anyone pick up on that?

Wild switched to running on two legs, and just when he looked like he was going to crash into the wolf, the wolf disappeared under a cloak of geometric shapes. Out emerged a hylian, who caught Wild and spun to kill the momentum. Sky, Hyrule, Wind, and Twilight himself stopped in their tracks, completely lost and unable to make of the situation. Wild whined and barked at the hylian, whom Twilight noticed was almost identical to him in stature and appearance, if only of a darker attire and paler skin. His markings were darker as well, much darker. The hylian responded with his own whines and barks. 

_I’m sorry I left._

_You’re okay._

_I missed you._

_I did too._

The hylian tried to pull from the hug, which only resulted in Wild lunging for his arm and dangling from it like a sloth. The other four caught up to them, equally bewildered. Wild’s hood fell from being suspended in the air upside-down, clinging to Twilight’s doppelganger's arm like a lifeline.

Despite having a stature of a 15-16 year old, his face looked almost 12. And the scars. Oh, the scars. They littered the left side of his face in pale and sharp lines, and even cut across his eye, his left eye, which was strangely, and quite miraculously, in working condition. They were of a dull, dusty blue, as solid and pure as ice. Twilight could swear they had a glow to them as well, or was it just the light? A voice soon cut him out of his thoughts.

“Where have you been, Cub? You just disappeared on me.”

It was his own voice, yet different enough that he couldn’t recognize it as such.

“Umm, hello? What the fuck is going on?” Twilight would like to know the same thing.

“Who are you?” Time rested a grounding hand on his shoulder. _And why do you look like me?_

“Ah! So that’s where you’ve been!” They got no answers from him. His gaze shifted to Twilight. If he wasn’t as stiff as a board, he was now. “So you’re acquainted with my counterpart? I see. You can just call me Wolfie then.” He smiled the same crooked smile Twilight gave when he was amused, only mirrored. “I’m from the flip-side of Ordon, I guess you could call it. It’s similar to Lorule, if you need a reference.”

Twilight could hear someone take in a sharp breath. Legend, he guessed. His counterpart - Wolfie now - laughed at them, then turned to the child hanging from his arm.

“Why don’t we show them around? I’m sure they’d love to meet Impa!”

“Happy!” _Oh, goddess, even his voice is that of a child’s. How old was he when he defeated Ganon, then? No, Twilight, not now. You’re getting off topic here._

“You mean ‘okay’, Cub.”

“Okay!” Wild repeated the word back like a recording. He dropped from his arm and dashed off.

Wolfie turned back to them. “Sorry, we’re still transitioning from wolf to hylian language.” He turned to walk, only to stop without moving a step. “Well? You all coming or what?” He then shifted into wolf form, in front of everyone for goddess sake, and followed after Wild.

No one moved.

“What-” Twilight was interrupted by Wild, who yelled after them.

“Follow!”

“Fine!” Legend, no doubt. “But you’re answering my questions on the way!” Twilight saw his arm from the corner of his eye, pointing at the wolf.

Wolfie only stuck out his tongue and continued walking.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go!
> 
> We also figured out this cite and how it uses HTML for italics and bold and whatnot. Will we go back and fix Echolocation so that certain lines are properly italicized? So that the story makes more sense or has a bigger impact in certain lines?
> 
> Meh.
> 
> If it shows up at the top of the feed, then you'll know one of us actually did that.


End file.
